jet grind radio meets pokemon
by Tab
Summary: no sex part so its cleaner


  
Chapter: 1 the disappearance  
  
  
Tab-Its a fine day in Tokyo-To I got all of my tags but something doesn't feel right.  
As Tab heads for the other side of the street a car almost hits him.  
Old fart-Get out of the road dumb ass!  
Tab-Shove it up your ass!  
The car drives away....  
  
As Tab thinks about ether keep on skating or go back to the hangout.  
Tab-I think I better go back.  
  
Just as Tab started to head back to the hang-out 2 cop cars fly right into the bus station in front of tab.  
Cap.Onishima-Ok skater punk give up right now before we blow you into little tab pieces!  
Tab flips Onishima the finger.  
Onishima-Blast him!!  
  
Tab doges the bullets like the police. When he lands in an ally he here's something big. He turns to look and sees a tank.  
Police-No way out of this!  
Tab turns to see the other people blocking off the other path.  
  
Just as the tank was about to shoot the shell lighting struck the tank.  
Tab-what the hell was that?  
  
Tab was able to pass the flaming tank.  
Tab-now I can go home.  
  
As tab arrives at the garage he finds it disserted he finds a letter something in a funny writing.  
Tab-Pika pika, what the hell is this?  
  
Chapter:2  
The letter..  
  
As Tab looks at the letter in a weird way. He finds a little web site address http://www.pokemonliketoeatshit.com,  
Tab-I better get on the computer to uncode this letter.  
When Tab got on the internet a pop-up window came on it reads Get your free megit porn now!!!  
Tab-Yo-yo must of been on the computer last he's sick!  
  
When Tab found the site he clicked on the button that said decode,   
Tab-Ok this saysIf you want your friends back, you must bring us 500 tons of horse shit and bring it to the Toko-to bus station.  
Tab-I guess they do eat shit!, and where am I going to find 500tons of horse shit?  
Tab-I should go to the Kogane-cho sewer the posin jam eat almost any thing.  
  
As tab rides down to the Kogane-cho sewer he sees that is blocked off  
Tab-Shit!  
Tab turns around and sees a hill of shit.  
Tab-I guess they were cleaning out the sewer and damn it stinks!  
Tab then takes out a whight scale and shoves it into the shit.  
  
Tab-500 tons no bigger.  
Then Tab takes out a xxxlshovle and scoops it into a bag and then rides to the drop point. When tab reaches the drop point he thinks that he shold hide in the shit.  
Tab-This is going to smell like shit.  
Tab climbs into the steaming pile of shit.  
  
Pikachu-pika:Oh a nice pile of shit looks yummy!  
The ship hovers over the shit and beams it up with Tab in it.  
  
Pokemon/Jgr  
Chapter:3 The Arrest...  
  
When the ship flew over the steamy pile of you know what that had Tab in it and beamed it up.  
  
Tab-I hope this works.  
  
Pikachu-Looks like our shipment came in. Charmander and Pinser go help Geodude load it up and take it to the x-ray machine now so we know its the right stuff hurry up Im hungry.  
  
Charmander and Pinser-Yes Sir!!!  
  
The two scurryed down the hall to get to the dock. As they saw the stairs they were meeted by Geodude.  
  
Geodude-Your here good we can get started now.  
  
When they reached the dock drop Geo dude flew to the pile of shit and threw some ropes to Pinser and Charmander.  
  
Geodude-You two guys wrap the ropes arond the shit, it should be dry at this time.  
  
They raped the ropes around and draged it to the x-ray machine for examanation. They lifed the shit on the convaor belt and let it roll down to the machine.  
  
X-ray machine-Unknown organism found.  
  
Geodude- what the fuck!!!!  
  
He flys over at takes a look at the monater. Its in a shap of a person.  
  
Pinser- What is it?  
  
Geodude-It looks like one of those humans again.  
  
He then flys over to the pile of shit and starts to beat the shit out of it. It cracks in half.  
Tab is not awake at the moment and then.  
  
Tab- Where am I?  
  
Tab thens turns over and sees a fist coming right at him.  
BAM!!!  
Tab is knocked out cold.  
  
Geodude-Charmander go call Pikachu now  
  
Charmander-Right-o   
  
Charmander scurrys up to the comand center where he finds Pikachu.  
  
Charmander-Pikachu! You have to come check this out now!  
  
Pikachu-Ok.  
  
The two go down to the dock and Pikachu sees what Charmander was talking about.  
  
Pikachu-Good work now i have a new job for you wash him up and throw him in the cell with the rest of them now!  
  
When they wash Tab up they carry him to the cell.  
  
Geodude-well will throw him in on three. 1, 2, 3!  
  
Tab is thrown in to the back of the cell with great force, and then the pokemon walk away.  
  
Gum- Tab Tab wake up!  
  
Tab- Where am I?  
  
Yo-yo- Your in th...  
  
Yo-yo is interrupted by a deep voice Yo-yo turns around slowley to find Pikachu standing thier.  
  
Pikachu-Your in the cell of the bottom of our ship.  
  
Tab-How can i understand you?  
  
Pikachu pulls out a little divice.  
  
Pikachu-This helps you to understand us.  
  
Tab-Why do you eat shit?  
  
Pikachu-its not shit its the stuff that Brock makes.  
  
Tab-Then how did i find it?  
  
Pikachu-Easy we beamed it down to you. And thats the last qustion. One other thing the reason why we kidnaped your friends is to take over the city.....  
  
Jet Grind Radio Meets Pokemon  
Chapter: 4 The Escape...  
  
When Pikachu marches off in to the distance, Tab sees him eating some of the food that was beamed up he turns around and licks his lips.  
  
Tab-Gum what happened here?  
  
Gum-(In a weird look) I don't have a clue. We were just jamming, and suddenly we saw a little creature and it looked hurt, so we followed it to a alley way and then we were surrounded by a lot of little creatures.  
  
Tab-Anything else happened?  
  
Gum-Not that I can remember, its like I saw them for a second and then blacked out.  
  
Yo-yo-It happened to all of us and when we woke up Gum and I were the only ones here, so they must of split us up in different order.  
  
As the 3 look into the darkness, we turn back to Pikachu he is sittin and drinking a 40 once of CULT-47 and smoking some candy, he hears a loud bam noise, so he takes out his cell-phone and calls up Psi-duck.  
  
Psi-duck-WAZZ-UP??????  
  
Pikachu-Nothing, I just want you to take a look at cell- block 4 I herd some banging in that area.  
  
Psi-duck-Okay just let me put my pants on and I will go down there.  
  
We now turn back to Tab, Gum, and Yo-yo banging on the walls.  
  
Tab-This isn't going to work.  
  
Yo-yo-Wait a freaking second I saw this kid playing a game called Metal gear solid, and it showed this guy in a cell pouring ketchup on the ground to act like he has been killed and the guard came in to investigate and the guy stood up and snapped the guys neck it was cool. We could do that but we need some ketchup.  
  
Tab starts to fell around his jump suit.  
  
Tab-don't got a thing. What about you Yo-yo?  
  
Yo-yo nothing.   
  
They both look at Gum.  
  
Gum-let me look in my pokets.  
  
Gum looking in her pokets and found some ketchup packets  
  
  
Yo-yo-I was looking for that.   
  
Tab-Ok we are going to spread this stuff on the floor to act like we are dead, and then wait for the guard to come.  
  
Yo-yo-Ok   
  
Tab-Shh shut-up a guard is coming.  
  
Yo-yo-Hehehe hes going to get it.  
  
As the Psi-duck proceeds to the cell he sees that there are 3 bodies on the floor with blood on them.  
  
Psi-duck-Holy Shit!!  
  
He runs in to investigate, he looks at Gum on the ground, Just then Tab sneaked behind Psi-duck and snapped his neck. And escaped...   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
